


Alone

by Kira_K



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a liar. This time he can't lie. </p>
<p>100-word-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

"Twenty years is a long time to be alone," Clark Kent said and offered one more sunny smile. 

Bruce’s answering lie died on his lips before he could start to utter it when a black and blue figure slipped into the Cave. 

“Who is this?” Clark asked, clearly uncomfortable but willing to make nice with the new arrival. 

Bruce sighed. Pushed back the cowl because it wasn’t that great at catching the minute expressions and he wanted to see the Clark’s face, and also, because he didn’t want to cover up his smirk. At all. "My eldest. Say hi, Nightwing."

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately it shouldn’t be/couldn’t really be Nightwing because Nightwing is a Kryptonian legendary hero/myth and part of Dick Grayson’s reasoning when choosing the name was to annoy Batman who was an a-hole (and a dick, pun not intended) and thus using a name which connected him to Superman and not Batman was a perfect way to be a passive-aggressive little shit. :) Also, Dick was a serious Superman!fanboy and after they were introduced, they became friends, partially because Clark could treat him with respect which Bruce usually missed by a mile, and also because Clark was the cool uncle.
> 
> (The above explanation is a 100-words drabble as well.) But let's ignore the timeline. :)


End file.
